


don't think you'll upend me

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [18]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts), [Dristi5683](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dristi5683/gifts), [GodBoysGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodBoysGirl/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  ‘[I told you not to cause trouble, and you did, so guess who’s not getting laid tonight?’ for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21471968)

3\.  '[Halloween costumes' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472010)

4\.  '[Pumpkin Spiced Latte' for dristi5683](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472028)

5\.  '[Hayride' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472052)

6\.  '[Hades/Persephone AU' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472076)

7\.  '[Desert Island AU' for godboysgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472088)

8\.  '[Meet-Cute' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472130)

9\.  '[Ghostbusters AU' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472151)

10\.   ***** '[Worship' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472181)

11\.  '[Picking a tree' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472226)

12\.  '[Ugly Christmas Sweater' for dristi5683](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472244)

13\.  '[Sloth' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21472253)

14\.  '[A knock on the door at two in the morning' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21534971)

15\.  "[Please come back" for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/21743882)

16\.  '[Bed sharing' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/22718933)

17\.  '[The Chain' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/23648913)

18\.   ***** '[Mirror Sex' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/24314337)

19\.   ***** '[Massage' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/24336351)

20\.  '[Desert Island AU; Part 2' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/26086494)

21\.  '[Bed sharing; Part 2' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/26086530)

22\.  '[Turbulence' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/26749968)

23\.  '[Toasted Marshmallows' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/27357186)

24.  '[Enemies to lovers' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/31208259)

25.  '[Kitten therapy' for iamartemisday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489230/chapters/33804321)


	2. ‘I told you not to cause trouble, and you did, so guess who’s not getting laid tonight?’ for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149572857259/lokijane-i-told-you-not-to-cause-trouble-and).

Loki chuckled to himself.  “Whatever you say, my dear.”  

Jane sighed.  “I’m serious this time.  Do you KNOW how long it’s going to take me to clean up this mess? And…recapture all of Bruce’s mice?”

“THAT was an unfortunate casualty, for which I apologize…but you ARE going to have to figure out which mice go in which cages as well…it might be better to simply explain to Dr. Banner exactly what happened…” he offered, leaning back against one of the counters that DIDN’T have hazardous chemicals all over it.  

She took a deep breath and neatly stacked her research notes on  her desk. “You know…that sounds like a job for YOU, Loki.  You did all this…” she waved around.  “YOU get to tell Bruce. AND clean all this up.  I’m going home to take a bath.”  

“I truly did not realize that this would happen…” he called after her.  "To be frank, I’m worried about Dr. Banner’s alter ego…”  

Jane shrugged and walked out into the hall, knowing full well that Bruce had excellent control over his big green counterpart.  Loki didn’t have to know that, though.  


	3. 'Halloween costumes' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150378054744/lokijane-halloween-costumes).

“This is the last time I let you choose our costumes.  No, this is the last time I WEAR a costume.  This is the last time I go to one of these…types of parties.”  Loki was, to put it lightly, perturbed.  

“You look handsome,” Jane insisted.  

“I look FOOLISH,” he gestured to the wig.  

“Well…I’m sorry.  It’s difficult to find an Einstein wig that doesn’t look like that…”  She pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.  

“You look…relatively normal, why aren’t you wearing a ridiculous wig?”  

“I’m going as Madame Curie! She didn’t have crazy hair!”  


	4. 'Pumpkin spice latte' for dristi5683

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150127365629/janeloki-pumpkin-spiced-latte).

“Did you have pumpkins on Asgard?”  Jane asked as the barista handed her the cup.  

Loki scoffed. “Of course. We never thought to emulsify them into a caffeinated beverage…but we had them.”  

She grinned as she popped off the lid and dumped copious amounts of sugar into her drink, stirring it with one of the plastic stirrers.  “I’m not so sure about how much actual pumpkin is in this…”  

“Well.  We certainly know how much sugar is in it…”  Loki said with a disdainful sniff.  


	5. 'Hayride' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149893266219/janeloki-hayride).

“I am itchy,” Loki complained, albeit a lot quieter than his previous complaints.  “Tell me again the purpose of this outing.”  

Jane sighed, reaching for his hand.  “Recreation. Entertainment.”  

“I am not entertained.”

“Just wait until the zombies show up…” she said reassuringly.  

“Zombies, you say?” Loki sounded impressed.  “Perhaps you Midgardians aren’t so boring after all.”


	6. 'Hades/Persephone AU' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148946804134/lokijane-hadespersephone-au).

In the end, Loki didn’t abduct Jane.  He couldn’t go through with it.  Instead, he visited her when he was able.  He charmed the lovely goddess.  She fell in love with him.  

And let it be known, it was Jane’s idea to eat the pomegranate seeds.  


	7. 'Desert Island AU' for godboysgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148946702499/lokijane-desert-island-au).

“What are you doing now?” asked Loki.  “Just come over here, you’re going to get hurt…”  

“Is that _worry_ I sense in your tone?” she asked with a dry chuckle.  “I’m looking through the wreckage for some supplies.”  

“Heimdall will alert someone of our predicament.  There’s really no need to—“  

Jane stood, turning on him. “I was just in a plane crash.  Did it ever occur to you that I might NEED to keep busy?”  

Loki pressed his lips together and stood.  “At least let me help you.  I’m stronger than you.”  


	8. 'Meet-Cute' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151865657159/janeloki-9).

Jane was reaching for the last bottle of orange juice when her hand bumped his.  And of course, she had to be looking like Ms. Frumpy-Dump 2016 when she made eye contact with a man who looked like _that._

“Excuse me…” he smiled, taking a step back.  

“Oh, you can have it…” she offered, taking a step back as well.  

“Please…I insist…you look like you might be in need of a pick-me-up…”  

She reached for her jacket, pulling it around herself more.  “Oh…I…”  

He frowned, “Oh no, I didn’t mean…that…that came out wrong…” He reached for the orange juice, offering it to her with both hands.  “Allow me to buy you a coffee?  Ms…”  

Jane smiled, taking the juice from him.  “Foster. Dr. Jane Foster.”  


	9. 'Ghostbusters AU' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152447156979/janeloki-ghostbusters-au).

“Why?” Loki sputtered, his eyes squeezed shut as what he hoped was only ectoplasm dripped down his face.

Jane’s eyes widened. “Amazing…” she reached into her bag to retrieve a sample container.  “Don’t move, Loki…I want to get a sample of this…”

“Just hurry…get it off me…”

“What is it?” asked Coulson, still standing back with the crowd of people who’d come to watch the Ghostbusters at work.  

“Not sure.  Probably ectoplasm.  I’m hoping to collect some paranormal spores for future experiments…”

“So…you collect spores?” asked Phil.  

“Someone…please…a towel? A hose?  A flame thrower?” Loki asked.  


	10. *'Worship' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151032078354/janeloki-15).

Loki pressed his lips to her jaw, sucking gently before releasing her with a pop.  Jane visibly swallowed, her hands still gripping the headboard as Loki made his way down the length of her lovely throat, leaving a trail of faint love bites all the way down to her collarbone.  

“So very beautiful…” he murmured, his words muffled slightly by her breast.  He flicked his tongue against the nipple, feeling her body react to the stimuli and reveling in the way she tensed and then relaxed again.

“It’s strange to hear that coming from you,” Jane whispered.  

He raised his eyebrows. “Get used to it, Dr. Foster.”  


	11. 'Picking a tree' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155049979189/janeloki-picking-a-tree).

“I don’t understand why we can’t just get a fake tree,” Jane complained, tromping through the tree lot behind Loki.  “It’s cold and we’ve been at this for hours now.”  

“Because, Jane dear…according to the website you sent me to, it’s not really a holiday tree if it’s not a _real_ holiday tree.”  

“You’re going to make me regret showing you the Internet for the rest of my life aren’t you?”  

He grinned.  “Each and every day.”


	12. 'Ugly Christmas Sweaters' for dristi5683

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154750081059/janeloki-ugly-christmas-sweater).

“Surely, you’re joking,” Loki drawled, arching an eyebrow as Jane thrust the red and green disaster of a garment into his hands.  “I’m the trickster god, Dr. Foster, you really should stick to the stars and planets.”

“Darcy’s throwing an ugly sweater party.  We have to wear ugly sweaters,” was the only thing Jane gave him in the way of explanation. “Everyone’s going to be wearing them.”

He scoffed.  “Oh, and I suppose if everyone takes a flying leap off the top of Stark Tower, we’ll go right over with them?”  

“Nobody’s taking a flying leap off anything.”  

“Don’t be so sure.  If they’re all wearing sweaters this ugly, they might be,” he muttered before pulling it over his head.


	13. 'Sloth' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155789994194/lokijane-sloth).

Jane snuggled up under Loki’s arm.  For once, cuddling wasn’t the most uncomfortable thing in entire world, so she really liked to do it.  

His skin felt so cool against hers. She didn’t want to ever have to get up again. 

Of course, this was the moment that her phone started to ring.  In her purse.  Across the room.  

She rose up for a split second before lying back down again.  “I’ll let it go to voicemail.”  


	14. 'A knock on the door at two in the morning' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156545149399/janeloki-a-knock-on-the-door-at-two-in-the).

She shuffled to the door, pulling it open and walking away again.  

“Are you even awake? Did you even check to see who was at the door?”  Loki asked, strolling into her apartment.  

“I figured the odds were, it was you.  And there’s no one in the world who could possibly be worse than you, so…” She shrugged and walked back towards her bedroom.  “Lock that door, would you?”  

“Your sense of humor leaves much to be desired, Dr. Foster…” he teased.  


	15. "Please come back" for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156915120374/janeloki-please-come-back).

Jane was surprised to hear his voice.  Surprised to see him, let alone to hear him say those words.

“Why?” she asked, her voice puncturing the silence that had surrounded them since he stopped talking.  

“Because…I miss you,” he replied.  “I miss you and I’m sorry for making you leave.”  

Jane sighed, looking up at him.  “Are you really?  Are you really sorry?”  

He crossed the floor to get to her, kneeling down and taking her hand.  “I’m the sorriest being in the universe.”  

She blinked back tears, squeezing his hand.  “Well, you’re not wrong.”


	16. 'Bed sharing' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158214419319/janeloki-bed-sharing).

Jane huffed and rolled over again, taking the blanket with her again.  

Loki’s arm shot out, grabbing the corner of it just as it was about to disappear into Jane’s blanket burrito.  “I’m no happier about the sleeping arrangements than you are, Dr. Foster.  But if you continue to steal the bedding, I’m going to have no choice.”  

“No choice but to what?”  

“No choice but to cuddle with you.  You’ll find me snuggled into your side by morning.”  

“Maybe I don’t care about that…” she countered.  Experimentally.


	17. 'The Chain' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159647681449/janeloki-the-chain).
> 
> Song is 'The Chain' - Fleetwood Mac.

Jane didn’t know why she kept falling for guys who didn’t live on earth.  First Thor, which had ended badly.  

And now Loki.  

Loki, who was by all accounts, infinitely worse for her.  

But here she was, waiting with bated breath for him to come back.  Even though his promises had never been fulfilled before.  He never came when he said he would.  So she was left out in the desert with her telescope and her van and her thoughts.  

Her thoughts were never kind in these moments.  

She gasped when the skies above her swirled and broke apart.  The Bifrost opening up onto the ground where it always did.  

Loki stood from his kneeling position.  “Am I late this time?”  

She pressed her lips together.  “I’m here, aren’t I?”  

“Well yes, but you’ve been known to remain well past our agreed upon meeting time in the past, only to passive aggressively reveal my folly.”  

“You’re not late,” she reiterated, her tablet slipping from her fingers as she moved towards him.  

He met her in only a few strides, his arms wrapping around her tightly.  


	18. *'Mirror Sex' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160442558314/six-sentence-saturday-for-lokijane-mirror-sex).

He bent down to whisper in her ear, “Look…”

Jane glanced up,  her eyes locking with Loki’s in the mirror.  His hands were cupping her breasts,  her thighs shook with every thrust of his hips.

And her mouth.  Her mouth hung open in a blissful ‘o’ as he hit _just_ the right spot.  

“God…” she moaned.

“Not quite,  but it’d be splitting hairs to correct you…”


	19. *'Massage' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160536403334/janeloki-11).

Jane moaned into her pillow as Loki’s fingers rubbed that spot right between her shoulder blades.  The one that seemed to constantly plague her.  

“The sounds you make remind me of something else,” he whispered, his thumb circling a particularly nasty knot.  “One might thing you were getting some < other kind of gratification from this…”  

“You’d have to flip me over and move a little further south to gratify me that way,” she replied, pressing her ass up against his pelvis, rocking against the growing bulge there.  “Glad to know my voice can do it for you, though.”  

He chuckled, flipping her over onto her back.  “You know.  They say orgasm is very relaxing.  It can relax even the toughest of tense muscles…”  


	20. 'Desert Island AU; Part 2' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162852108914/desert-island-au).

As Loki had assumed, there wasn’t much to salvage from the plane wreck site.  But they were able to scrabble together a makeshift shelter, which Jane prompted situated in some shade.  

The problem was, it was rather small.  And cramped.

And as he was laying here beside her in the dark, feeling her tiny frame practically vibrate with anxiety and fear and whatever else, he started to worry a little himself.  

Heimdall should have seen them by now.  Why were they even having to worry about this at all?  

She turned towards him, her arm slipping tentatively around his waist as she scooted closer to him.  

He surprised himself completely by turning towards her and doing the same.  

Perhaps mutual peril and stress were all that was needed to turn their lukewarm acquaintanceship into something…infinitesimally more?  


	21. 'Bed sharing' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163019433014/bed-sharing).

Loki seemed to take her words to heart.  The last ones she’d uttered before falling silent for the night, thankfully.  And not the mean-spirited ones she’d been lobbing at him for the entire evening.  This was definitely a good thing, because she’d been acting frankly rotten for the past twenty-four hours.

Because even though Jane acquiesced and forked over some of the blankets she’d previously stolen, she still woke up to Loki snuggled up against her back.  

He preferred being the big spoon, apparently.  

It was  _definitely_  a good thing.


	22. 'Turbulence' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164315627324/turbulence).

Jane was surprised to hear the sharp intake of breath from Mr. ‘Don’t-you-have-anything-else-in-a-red’ over here beside her.  He’d been fine during the take-off.  And in her express opinion, that was the worst part of flying.  This turbulence wasn’t even that bad.  

But here he was, gripping the armrest like it was some sort of giving life force.  Jane turned towards him.  “You okay over there?”  

The plane shook again and he reached over and clasped her hand.  “Don’t read too much into this,” he said through grit teeth.  

“No worries,” she said with a soft chuckle.  She turned her body towards him.  “What’s your name?”  

“Loki.  Laufeyson…” he ground out.  “What’s yours?”  

“Jane Foster.”  

“Boring.  Talk about something else.”  

She rolled her eyes.  “I suppose I could tell you about my work.  I’m an astrophysicist…and–”  

“Right.  So your name’s Jane?  Is that a family name, or…?”   


	23. 'Toasted Marshmallows' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 9 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165162438231/because-you-always-want-some-more).

“You know…” Jane began slowly, her eyes narrowing as she watched Loki light the mini chef’s torch.  "I’m not exactly sure if this is on the list of things you’re allowed to use, Mr. Intergalactic Criminal.“  

He arched an eyebrow as the bluish flame ignited.  "Do you want toasted marshmallows on this mess of a dessert or not?”  

She grinned up at him.  "I want toasted marshmallows.“  

"Then I would suggest that perhaps you shouldn’t think so much, Dr. Foster.  I know that’s a difficult concept to master, but the rest of your measly planet seems to have had no trouble.”  He winked before approaching the half assembled s'mores on the baking sheet in front of him.  


	24. 'Enemies to lovers' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 January 2018 on[tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169256484124/im-trying-to-open-a-business-in-a-new-minimall).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to open a business in a new minimall and you’re protesting outside my door.

Loki sighed heavily and pushed open the front door, holding it open as he took in the sight on the sidewalk in front of his business.  “What are you doing?"  

"Protesting,” the tiny woman replied.  She was sitting cross-legged on the sidewalk, waving a sign in the air.  

“Protesting what?  I’m running a massage parlour…” he replied.  “Are you opposed to essential oils? Detox wraps? Swedish massage?"  

She rolled her eyes.  "I’m not protesting  _you_.  I’m protesting  _them_ …” she pointed towards a restaurant across the parking lot. 

“If you’re protesting  _them_ , shouldn’t you be on  _their_ sidewalk?” he asked, leaning back against his door.  “Scaring off  _their_  customers?  Ruining  _their_  grand opening?"  

She turned back to look up at him, sweeping that judgemental gaze of hers over his storefront.  ” _This_  is a grand opening?  My mistake.  I honestly thought you were closed.  Besides.  They made me leave their vicinity.  BUT THEY KNOW WHAT THEY DID!“ she yelled across the parking lot.

He arched an eyebrow before crossing his legs and plopping down on the ground beside her. "You need more people for a protest."  

She shrugged.  "So?"  

"So.  I’ll protest with you until I get customers.  And then I’ll give you a massage for what is sure to be a sore sacrum.  And you can tell all your hippie friends about it."  

She stuck out her hand.  "I’m Jane."  

"I don’t care,” he said resolutely, not meaning a single solitary syllable.  

 


	25. 'Kitten therapy' for iamartemisday

Jane returned from the lab with everything she’d taken with her that morning.  Plus a cardboard box.  

Loki glanced at the box quizzically, but refrained from voicing any questions.  

It mewed.  The box mewed.  

There was scratching.  

“Jane?” he said calmly.  "Your box needs you.“  

She rolled her eyes and shrugged off her coat.  "Just open it.”  

He did, unable to school his features before a ball of orange fluff tumbled out onto his lap. The fluffball mewed again and began to climb his sweater, up towards his face.  

He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as the tiny creature made its way onto his shoulder, mewing the entire time.  

“A cat,” he said, glancing up at Jane.  

“A kitten,” she replied. “His name is Garfield and he hates Mondays.”    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), I take Marvel prompts on the first Saturday of the month! :D


End file.
